The purpose of the invention is to achieve improved characteristics for AC power supplied to sensitive, sophisticated electronic equipment in order to protect such equipment from possible damage or malfunction caused by power supply anomalies.
A variety of methods have been employed in trying to protect certain electrical loads from transients that occur in the power supply. Many current methods of suppressing transients employ Zener diodes and metal oxide varistors. The small size of these devices limits their energy absorption capability and hence limits their ability to suppress large transients. The high cost of large Zener diodes is another disadvantage. Also, spark gaps are used to provide a short circuit when high voltage transients occur, but these are not effective against transients below 500 volts. Similarly, most prior methods are ineffective against varying types of transients.